


yours and mine (ours)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low
Genre: Gen, clothings sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...when their shirts started to go missing, they knew that that was it. The point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yours and mine (ours)

All Time Low shared clothes as much as any four guys sharing a tour bus would. Shirts, socks, shoes, pants the exception only because they couldn't all fit in each others.

Touring with 5 Seconds of Summer, however, was an experience all it's own.

Calum and Michael exchanged pants almost daily, they all wore each other's shirts. Hats and shoes weren't even a conversation. Hell, they even stole each other's underpants, which, All Time Low were not about.

However, when their shirts started to go missing, they knew that that was it. The point of no return.

-

Jack's favorite Blink shirt disappeared from his luggage and he proceeded to question everyone on the bus about it. He worried, briefly, that he had forgotten to pack it, but there was just no way. He always brought it on tour. But, even Alex hadn't seen it and Alex 'borrowed' it on a regular basis.

He went to sound check confused, still wracking his brain as to what could've happened to it. Then the guys from 5sos showed up.

"Jack?" Zack commented to get his attention.

"Huh?" Jack replied distractedly. Zack reached over to took his wrist in hand, turning him towards the boys of 5sos. Jack looked when he realized he was being turned and gasped.

"Hood!" He called out. Calum looked over, brow creased in confusion. "Is that my shirt?"

"Oh... fuck, is it?" Calum asked, looking down at the Blink shirt he was wearing. "I just found it on the bus. Sorry, bro," he apologized, walking over to Jack.

Jack considered being upset for only a second before sighing. Calum at least wore it well and it wasn't like Alex didn't already wear it when Jack didn't. And, the younger boy looked so genuinely confused and apologetic, Jack shrugged it off.

"Fuck it, man. It's no big deal, I was just wondering where it went," Jack excused," Just, be careful with it. That shirt is my baby." Calum laughed lightly and nodded.

"You got it."

Jack found it back in his stuff a few days later, but suddenly, everyone else's clothes started to go. A couple of Zack's tanks were gone, a shirt of Rian's too. Alex's finger-less gloves were missing but they all kind of started to assume around that time.

But when Alex's American flag pants were M.I.A, then it was a bit weird.

"What the fuck?! Jack?!" Alex whined.

"I don't know! Go question 5sos," he suggested, not even looking up from his laptop. Alex put his hands on his hips, huffing while standing in the bunks in just a shirt and his boxers. 

"Goddammit," Alex swore, turning over the blankets in his bunk once more before grabbing a pair of sweats and going over to 5sos'. He was yelling, "Where are my pants!" as soon as he got on, but was only met with silence.

Walking to the back of the bus in hopes of finding someone, he stopped short in the doorway of the back lounge. He leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms and smirking a little when he saw Michael asleep and spread across the couch back there.

He was totally out, and also the only one back there. The rest of the bus was empty but Michael had his headphones in, his ankles crossed and his arms tucked against his chest. His head was leaning against the back of the sofa and his mouth was parted just a little. And of course, he was clad in Alex's pants.

Alex shook his head. "You little-" he whispered and looked around, finding a stack of post-its and a pen on the side table.

When Michael woke up, Ashton was standing in front of him, smirking, looking much too pleased. Michael rubbed his eyes and Ashton stuck a purple post-it to his chest.

"That was on your forehead," he explained shortly and left. Michael looked down and peeled the paper from his shirt.

 **Stole my jeans? You better wear them during the show tonight, you fuck. - Alex** was written across the post-it.

The resounding screams when the fans realized was the best part of the show that night.

"Does it bother you guys?" Ashton asked. It was a few weeks after 'the Jeans Incident' as Alex had lovingly called it on Twitter. "We just don't really think about it anymore," he added while he was hanging out with Rian.

They had the day off from tour for once and the two of them were spending the afternoon playing off each other on the drums. Rian had mentioned that Zack had worn the muscle shirt that Ashton was wearing today, yesterday. Ashton shrugged it off, but then he started thinking about it. 

"The clothes sharing?" Rian asked. Ashton nodded. "Nah. I mean, we do it all the time. Not as often as you guys, but we have been a band for 10 or so years. If you think we didn't share clothes before you guys, you are sadly mistaken," Rian said jokingly. Ashton laughed gently.

"I just mean, like, it's normal for us to 'borrow' each other's favorite stuff. But, I dunno, Mikey did take Alex's favorite jeans," Ashton reminded him, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Alex was cool," Rian insisted. "I mean, yeah, they're his favorite pair but he doesn't mind. He actually thought it was pretty funny. And he did get his revenge, kind of," Rian pointed out. Ashton smiled a little.

Alex wore one of Luke's favorite tanks, the black with white writing, YOU COMPLETE ME(SS) shirt a couple of shows ago. Twitter nearly exploded that night with pictures.

"I guess, I just- I didn't want to step on any toes," Ashton admitted and Rian put his arm around him.

"And that's what we love about you," Rian told him. Ashton giggled. "That and your laugh." Ashton laughed harder.

"Besides," Rian added, pulling his arm back and twirling one of his drumsticks. "I think I have Cal's We Came As Roman's vest in my bunk."

**Author's Note:**

> there was no real point to this piece than the adorable idea of these guys touring and stealing each others clothes- also mikey in alex's flag pants, pls.


End file.
